What is a Face, Without a Name?
by RebeccaWrites
Summary: Blaine has waited years for his soulmate to reveal himself, years of fantasising about the way in which they'd meet, years of dreaming about his face, his body, his eyes. And it all comes down to this. Soulmate!AU.


Despite the infinite amount of ways Blaine thought he was going to meet his soulmate, this way was most definitely not one of them.

He'd spent years fantasising about the perfect way, how he'd look across the room and connect eyes with the most gorgeous man there, and he'd know in an instant. He'd know as he made his way across the room, pushing through the crowd of people, not caring about anything other than making his way to the beautiful man he'd get to call his forever.

He made up countless ways in which they'd meet, he fantasied and dreamed about blue eyes and legs that belonged on a runway. He could picture the man, he knew who his soulmate was, at least, what he looked like anyway.

He dreamed about his name, thought for hours, days, but nothing he thought of matched the face in his mind.

Of course he'd wondered; whether the face he saw, the body he imagined against his, was just his idea of the perfect guy or whether it was really his soulmate. Because when he thought about it, how could he know what his soulmate looked like, before he'd met him? Before they were even introduced, even… been in the same room.

Blaine wasn't the typical teenager, he spent his High School years frantically looking in every direction, waiting for that magic moment. His connection to his soulmate, it gave him hope when the bullies would beat him and berate him for being gay. In a world where you couldn't decide who to love, it was forced upon you.

Then, when he moved away to college, at first he didn't want to go to New York, his mind set completely on UCLA, until one day, he felt a tug in his heart, and before he knew it, he'd filled out applications for NYU and he was on his way to the Big Apple.

Why he made that decision, he'd never know. He couldn't explain it, to his parents, to his friends, not even to himself. He spent the summer before college trapped mostly in his bedroom, thinking and imagining.

The two months flew by, and then he in his NYU dorm meeting his roommate, Sam from Ohio. He was attractive, Blaine had to admit, but he wasn't his type - he wasn't his soulmate.

The first few days of college dragged, he tried to make friends, but it was harder that he thought. The pace of New York was too fast, and Blaine found himself falling behind. It took a stern talk from Sam, and an argument with his Music Theory teacher, to get him back to where he needed to be.

And then, he was top of his class, admittedly he still didn't have many friends. Sam's girlfriend, who wasn't his soulmate, but Blaine tried hard not to judge the two of them, had become a regular in their dorm. She was in the year above, and one time she 'accidentally' forgot to leave the tie on the door handle, which Sam had apparently told her to leave on.

Blaine knew she did it on purpose, she glared at him often, and would possessively drape herself over Sam even when he knew the blond boy didn't appreciate it. It made him laugh though, and as he held in his laugh, the smirks appeared, which is probably what gave her the wrong impression.

Blaine was waiting for his soulmate.

During their third semester at NYU, he and Sam discussed living arrangements for the following academic year. Of course, with Blaine's parents being stinky, filthy rich, Blaine said he'd cover the rent, if Sam got the bills and food, etc.

It was his way of getting back at his parents, he thought, when they were seeing an apartment near to the NYU campus. They weren't horrible to him, but when he came out, their relationship became strained. He knew they knew about the bullying, but refused to do anything about it. He left leaflets about a private school not far from them lying around the house, but they were scrunched up and thrown in the bin.

The expensive apartment, with more than just the four walls to hold it up, and which was in walking distance of their campus was the one they went with. Blaine's trust fund came in handy, and he never found himself without the money to pay rent.

They moved swiftly in, and the summer flew by once more, with Blaine busking on the New York streets for fun, and Sam breaking up with his, Blaine decided, horrendous girlfriend. He held in the 'I told you so', but couldn't prevent the fist pump when Sam informed him of the recent development.

He didn't go out as often as he should have for a college student, his first year was a bout of depression, and then studying to catch up with his classes. But, since they were in their second year now, Sam was forever trying to force him outside.

'You don't have to go clubbing,' he said one day, 'just get some fresh air.' Blaine politely declined. He wanted to study twice as hard, because he wanted good grades, he wanted a good career. He wanted to impress his soulmate.

He hadn't given up on his soulmate, oh no, he was just getting tired of waiting.

One night, Sam brought another girl back to the apartment for him to meet. He was smiling this weird smile, which Sam never did. And Blaine held back a gasp when he realised. They were soul mates. Sam had met his soulmate, they looked at each other with so much love, and Sam wrapped his arm around her possessively, but still lovingly, just like she did to him, when they went out to dinner that night.

Blaine could hardly refuse their offer to celebrate, after all meeting your soulmate was a big thing. He wished and wished that his soulmate would present himself to him soon. But as he walked home that night, alone, because Sam was going back to her place. He thought that maybe it wasn't all it's cracked up to be.

Blaine had believed in soul mates for so long. Everyone at school thought he was stupid, silly, his parents, he could tell, thought he was too imaginative and stuck in his own world, but no. He was always one hundred percent that one day he would meet him, he would meet the perfect guy. Yet, as the years in New York passed and as he counted the stars in the sky, he found himself wondering, what if he didn't have a soulmate.

The thought, although minor, broke his heart. He'd never not believed, even through the hard times, he hung onto the hope.

His phone beeped, Sam had sent him a message, he found once he'd looked at his phone. Politely thanking him for celebrating with them, hoping he's getting home safe, and, Blaine sighed. Sam had added: 'he'll be with you soon'.

It was after midnight, and Blaine was still walking the streets. He didn't want to go home, back to the place where he'd met his best friend's soulmate only a few hours before.

A tear fell from his eye, he was so stupid. He thought, for all this time, that his connection was stronger than anyone else's. After all, he felt it first, he'd felt it for years.

He took a struggled intake of breath, and looked towards the sky. A few clouds had gathered over his head, blocking a couple of stars. But he caught one, shining so bright, he wondered briefly whether or not it was plane.

He locked his eyes on to it, and stopped still. He blinked once, and then again, before making his wish.

"Please," he whispered, honestly not caring if anyone was around him or looking at him as if he was weird. They were in New York, after all. "I just need to know he's real. I need to know he's coming for me,"

Blaine didn't believe in God, or any other Holy Spirit, yet, as he took a step forward, he felt something move and slip beneath his foot and he fell backwards. He let out a shout, and tensed ready for impact. But, it didn't come.

Hands had gripped his waist, hoisting him up before he could fall any further than into the person's chest.

His heart sprung to life, beating fast, and when he was pushed forward to stand up, he looked down and caught sight of a banana skin, glowing in the moonlight and flattened on the sidewalk.

Blaine could still feel hands holding onto his waist, and he stilled. The feeling was sending chills up and down his spine. So, he turned around and locked eyes on the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. His heart leapt, and his first instinct was to kiss the man until he couldn't see.

His jaw had dropped, and his hands shook. He had no idea what to say, no words were forming, no ideas and no thoughts popped into his mind, just a feeling in his heart. And as he looked into the blue eyes of the breathtaking man in front of him, only one word came to mind.

"Kurt."


End file.
